headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
3 from Hell
| running time = 120 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $3,000,000 IMDB; 3 From Hell (2019); Main page information; Box Office. | gross revenue = | preceded by = The Devil's Rejects | followed by = }} 3 from Hell is an American feature film of the psycho-thriller genre. It is the third installment in the "Firefly family" series and follows House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. The film was written and directed by Rob Zombie and produced by Lionsgate and Saban Films. The film sees the return of everyone's favorite psychopath killers from the previous films, Bill Moseley as Otis Firefly, Sheri Moon Zombie as Baby Firefly, and Sid Haig as Captain Spaulding. The film premiered at limited engagements through Fathom Events on Monday, September 16th, 2019. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "Murder... Madness... Mayhem". * 3 from Hell (2019), 3 From Hell, 3 From Hell (2019), Three from Hell, Three From Hell, 3 From Hell (2019) and Three from Hell (2019) all redirect to this page. * Production on 3 from Hell began on March 13th, 2018. Principal filming concluded on April 10th, 2018. * There was a five month delay in post-production on this film as Rob Zombie was on tour with Marilyn Manson. * The first teaser trailer for 3 from Hell was released on June 11th, 2019. * The first full trailer for the film dropped on July 15th, 2019. The trailer reveals that the three primary antagonists miraculously survived what appeared to be very clear fatalities in The Devil's Rejects, which the media is referring to as a "Satanic recovery". Collider.com; (July 15th, 2019). Mancuso, Vinnie. "‘3 From Hell’ Trailer Reveals Rob Zombie’s Blood-Soaked Sequel to ‘The Devil’s Rejects’" * Special screenings of the film included an introduction by writer and director Rob Zombie. * Originally, 3 From Hell was meant to focus on the three main characters from The Devil's Rejects. Before shooting commenced, actor Sid Haig suffered an injury and was hospitalized. Director Rob Zombie realized that Sid was in bad shape, but Lions Gate Entertainment allowed him to sneak Haig onto the set to shoot a single scene. [https://ew.com/movies/2019/09/23/sid-haig-dies-house-of-1000-corpses/ EW.com; "Horror icon Sid Haig; actor from House of 1,000 Corpses, dies at 80"]; Romano, Nick. September 23rd, 2019. * Actor Sid Haig passed away due to complications resulting from an injury on September 21st, 2019. TMZ; "'House of 1000 Corpses' Actor SID HAIG DEAD AT 80"; September 23rd, 2019, 6:39 AM PT. Call backs * The opening scene of the film replays portions of the final scene from The Devil's Rejects. * A newscaster makes reference to the "House of 1000 Corpses" murders when describing Baby Firefly's background. * Captain Spaulding, Otis B. Driftwood and Baby Firefly are referred to as "The Devil's Rejects" in this film. * Baby Firefly makes reference to her "brother" Tiny Firefly, who appeared in both House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. * Although he is not identified by name, Danny Trejo's character is Rondo from The Devil's Rejects. Along with Billy Ray Snapper, they formed The Unholy Two. * When Otis, Baby, and Winslow are at the motel, a Doctor Wolfenstein video is seen playing on the television. Doctor Wolfenstein is a fictional television personality and a minor character featured in House of 1000 Corpses. Inconsistencies Sometimes, things just make no damn sense. * All of The Devil's Rejects' crimes were committed in Texas, which has a longstanding history of imposing the death penalty. This is carried out for one of the Rejects, but not the other two. In fact, Baby Firefly is even offered the possibility of parole even though she is clearly the most insane among them. This is frickin' Texas, folks. No way, now how all three of them wouldn't have been executed immediately. * Stylistic choices are made that are incongruous with the environment as presented in this film; notably the timeline. It is established that the main body of the film takes place in the year 1988. A reminder of this is shown by way of a photograph of then-President Ronald Reagan on the wall at Baby's parole hearing. However, there is nothing in this movie that even remotely evokes the look or feel of the late 1980s. Everything still looks as if the movie is taking place in the early 1970s. Maybe it just takes Texas a long time to catch up, eh? Recommendations * Devil's Rejects, The * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) * Haunted World of El Superbeasto, The * House of 1000 Corpses * Lords of Salem External Links * * 3 from Hell at Wikipedia * * References Keywords 1970s | 1978 | 1980s | 1988 | Clown | Dwarves | Female frontal nudity | Female rear nudity | Female topless nudity | Flaying | Gunshot victims | Knife | Machete | Machine gun | Mexico | Motel | Prison | Profanity | Psychopath | Shot in the head | Skin mask | Slit throat | Stabbings | Texas | Throat injuries